


St. Elimine, Rush this Bitch to the ER

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Cuz Lucius is spitting out insults like it's Elfire





	St. Elimine, Rush this Bitch to the ER

"How do you celebrate Easter or Christmas if you don't believe in God?" One of the more annoying pta members asked Lucius as he was cutting out some cute paper rabbits for decorations.

"Well, I'm not sure Mary." The monk replied. "Especially since you celebrate Valentine's Day when nobody loves you."

"Also, Lucius." Carol piped in, "Could you get Tiki down from the cross? I think we forgot to mention to her that the idea was scrapped by the principal."

"Of course." The blond smiled.


End file.
